Monster
by VJin
Summary: "Kim Nam Joon merasa dirinya hanyalah Monster yang merusak dan menghancurkan segala yang ia sentuh. Hingga.. Min Yoongi yang manis dan ringkih hadir dalam kehidupannya, akankah Min Yoongi juga dihancurkannya?" Kim Nam Joon x Min Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**Monster**

 ****

 **Cast : Kim Nam Joon, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : angst, sad, romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : one shot**

 **Author : VJin**

 **Cover : VJin**

 **DISC. : THIS FANFICT IS BELONG TO ME! DON'T CO-PAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **NB : WARNING(S)! YAOI!BOY X BOY LOVE STORY! OOC! KEKERASAN! DRUGS CONTENT INCLUDED! MATURE CONTENT INCLUDED! BLOOD CONTENT INCLUDED! TYPO! GAJE!**

 _ **"Kim Nam Joon merasa dirinya hanyalah Monster yang merusak dan menghancurkan segala yang ia sentuh. Hingga.. Min Yoongi yang manis dan ringkih hadir dalam kehidupannya, akankah Min Yoongi juga dihancurkannya?"**_

 **Please enjoy! ^^**

 **Author's POV**

Pria itu menendang asal botol beling yang tergolek lemah di hadapannya, hingga benda itu menggelinding _random_ dan pada akhirnya harus menerima nasib –hancur-lebur terhempas dari nafas kembali terdengar sebelum sosok itu mendudukkan dirinya di untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada celah lututnya, hingga kembali terdengar helaan nafas yang terdengar berat memenuhi ruangan yang sepi itu. 

Mengacak surainya frustasi, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, hingga tatapannya tanpa sengaja bertemu _frame_ itu, _frame_ yang semula bertengger manis pada nakas ranjang nya, kini harus rela tergolek di lantai ruang tamu yang dingin dan kotor, terlebih bingkai kaca yang semula membungkus indah, kini terlihat memiliki beberapa retak di atasnya. 

" _Eomma_.. _bogoshippeo_.." lirihnya, hingga setetes kelemahannya bergulir untuk yang pertama kali nya di bulan ini, setelah sebelumnya ia mengira persediaan air mata di kelenjar matanya sudah habis. 

Sosok itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya, kali ini dengan bahu bergetar ditemani suara isakkan nya yang terdengar lirih dan menyayat hati. 

Pria tampan dengan garis wajah tegas itu melangkah gontai, sesekali tangannya bergerak _random_ untuk mengayunkan tongkat kayu di tangannya, membenturkannya pada beberapa _rolling gate_ sejumlah toko yang sudah tutup, sementara matanya menatap hampa jalanan minim penerangan di hadapannya. 

Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kering, sementara matanya terlihat kembali membawa tangannya untuk memeluk lengannya sendiri, mengusap lengan atasnya, hingga mencapai tengkuknya, dan berakhir dengan sebuah jambakkan di surai nya sendiri. 

Kakinya lemah, tak mampu menapak barang seinci pun. Tubuhnya bergetar, sementara pupilnya bergerak gelisah, seakan tengah mencari sesuatu, namun tak berhasil mengingat dengan baik apa yang diinginkannya. Hingga tangannya yang bergetar bergerak menyusup ke saku belakang celananya, lalu beralih pada beberapa saku di depan nya kala tak mendapati apapun yang ia cari. 

Bibirnya kian memucat, dan kini disertai dengan getaran –pria itu menggigil. Entah apa yang membuatnya kedinginan di malam musim semi seperti ini, kala angin yang berhembus terlalu hangat untuk membuatnya mengalami _**hipotermia**_ bak terjebak di pegunungan es. 

Meringkuk, tak perduli kini tubuhnya sudah kotor oleh beberapa oli yang menempel lekat di jalanan itu, mengingat tempatnya merebahkan tubuh persis di halaman sebuah bengkel. Tubuhnya kini semakin intens bergetar, bibirnya menggigil, sementara tangannya beralih mencakar kulit lengannya sendiri, hingga menghasilkan beberapa gores dan mengeluarkan darah kecil. Hingga pandangannya perlahan menjelma menjadi lubang hitam, gelap.

** 

Pria manis di sana terlihat tengah memainkan ponselnya, sesekali menggerutu, mengernyit, mendengus, bahkan terkekeh kala melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan kolom-kolom percakapannya dengan sang Sahabat karib. Hingga senyum manisnya perlahan memudar kala melihat sesuatu yang tergolek di depan bengkel milik salah seorang sahabatnya yang tengah berbalas pesan dengannya tadi. Sesungguhnya iahanya ingin mengambil payung nya yang tertinggal di depan bengkel itu, namun apa yang ia dapatkan agaknya membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang.

 _Gulp_. 

Menelan _saliva_ nya takut, sungguh ia membenci tempat-tempat yang gelap, terlebih saat ini di tempat yang minim penerangan seperti bengkel sang Sahabat itu terdapat sesuatu. Mungkin saja itu hantu, pikirnya takut. 

Menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa takut, meski sama sekali nihil. Ia perlahan mulai mendekat pada sosok itu, menekan rasa gemetar nya. hingga ia dibuat mengernyit kala melihat wajah pucat yang tergolek di sana. 

" _c-cho-chogiyeo_.." panggilnya, lebih mirip gumaman yang terbata. 

Tak ada jawaban, ia memberanikan diri berjongkok, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sosok yang kini ia –coba- yakini sebagai manusia itu. menekankan jari telunjuknya di lengan atas sang pria yang mengenakan kaus _sleeveless_ nya, mengekspos otot-otot bicep nya yang terlihat seksi. 

" _chogiyeo_ , _Ahjussi_.." 

" _Ahjussi_? _Gwaenchanayeo_?" 

" _Ahjussi_? _Ireona juseyo_.." 

" _Ahjussi_?" 

" _Ahjussi_?" 

Apa dia pingsan, ya? Batin si Manis berasumsi. Sejurus kemudian ia menolehkan kepala nya ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba menemukan seseorang untuk membantu nya membawa pria itu ke klinik terdekat, namun nihil. 

Tatapannya beralih pada ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. 

_**From : Seokie-jjang ^^**_

 _ **Kau sudah sampai bengkelku?Apakah benar ada hantu nya?wanita apa laki-laki? Jika wanita, tanyakan namanya untukku, Gi-ah.**_

Mendengus sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menekan ikon berbentuk telepon itu, dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya –membuat panggilan. 

" _yoboseo_ , Gi. Apakah ada hantu?" suara di seberang sana terdengar setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik. 

"Seokie, bisakah kau ke bengkel mu?" 

"benar-benar ada hantu? Wanita atau –" 

"ada yang pingsan di depan bengkel mu. Berhenti bercanda, datang." 

"a-apa? Baiklah..baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Lima belas – _anniey_ dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai ke sana. Aku harus meyakinkan JungKook untuk meninggalkannya sebentar." 

"aish, Kekasihmu itu _overpro_ sekali, sih. Baiklah, kumohon menit, aku tidak mau tahu." 

"ta-tapi, Gi. Kau tahu sendiri betapa –" 

_Beep_. 

Tanpa menunggu alasan sang Sahabat yang sedari tadi menggoda nya itu dengan hal-hal seperti hantu, pria manis itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa sang Sahabat saat ini tengah mengumpatnya lantaran selalu melakukan kebiasaan buruknya –memotong percakapan –alasannya. 

Tatapannya beralih kembali pada sosok itu, sosok yang kian memucat, membuatnya tanpa sadar dilanda kegelisahan, menanti Jung Hoseok –sang Sahabat- datang dan membantu pria yang menutup matanya penuh raut kepedihan itu. 

Tangannya perlahan tergerak, menggapai surai sang pria yang tergolek lemah, hingga ia dapat dengan nyata merasakan basah peluh yang membasahi surai hitam itu. 

"bersabarlah sebentar, _Ahjussi_. Ah, apakah tidak apa-apa memanggilnya seperti itu? kulihat dia tidak begitu tua." Monolog nya seraya mengusap-menghapus peluh sang pria dengan _tissue_ yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam tas ranselnya. 

"benar tidak apa-apa membawa nya ke Apartemen mu, Gi?" 

"iya, Seokie. Mengapa kau jadi sangat berisik, sih?" 

"maaf, aku tidak tahu di mana klinik terdekat di daerah bengkel ku." 

"iya, bukan salahmu juga lantaran tidak memperhatikan letak di mana akan mendirikan bengkelmu." Sindir si Manis, membuat pria itu mendengus. 

"sudah sana, pulanglah. Sebelum JungKook mu itu membakar Apartemen mu." Tambah si Manis. 

"kau benar –" 

"aku tidak apa-apa, Seokie. Sekali lagi kau bertanya, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi koleksi langka museum fosil." Potong nya (lagi). 

Mendengus lagi, dan langsung ditimpali dengan kekehan kecil si Manis. 

"tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengurusnya, lagi pula aku sendiri yang meminta mu membawa nya ke Apartemen ku, bukan? Sudah sana, pulang. _Gomawo_ sudah membantuku." 

"eum. Tapi, Gi, dia 'kan orang asing. Apa –" 

"dulu juga kau orang asing bagiku, bukan? _So_?" 

"tapi, itu beda kasus, Gi. Aku –" 

"iya-iya, aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik. Tenang saja, aku bahkan selalu menyimpan senapan angin untuk tahu sendiri, bukan?Jadi, jangan dengan dengan nyenyak bersama Kekasihmu itu." 

Menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk, lalu kepala itu mengangguk kecil. 

"baiklah, aku pulang. Jika terjadi apa-apa –" 

"eum, aku pasti akan menghubungimu langsung." 

"cih, dasar _Mr. Knife_. Hobimu itu memotong dan menyela perkataan orang lain, ya? Menyebalkan sekali." 

"hahaha. Sudah, pulang sana." 

Kedua mata itu membelalak tak percaya kala sosok mungil itu mendorong punggungnya pelan. 

"kau mengusirku? Ah, bertemu dengan pria tampan sepertinya membuatmu langsung membuangku. Bagus, bagus sekali, Min Yoongi- _ssi_." 

Mendengus, lalu menarik sejenak daun telinga sang Sahabat, lalu berkata. "ya-ya, pulanglah _Mr. Chat box_. _Well_ , aku beruntung mendapat pria tampan malam ini." Gurau nya, membuat sang Sahabat mendengus. 

"iya, aku pulang. Jaga dirimu." 

"eum, _gomawo_ , Seokie- _ah_." 

"eum." 

Sepeninggal sang Sahabat, Pria manis itu kembali memutar tubuhnya memasuki kamarnya, setelah memastikan pintu dan jendela Apartemen nya sudah terkunci rapat. 

Menggigit bibir bawahnya sangsi, sebelum mendekati ranjangnya, kembali menghapus peluh yang mulai memenuhi keningnya. 

" _jaljjayo_ , _Ahjussi_." 

Menggeliat kecil, hingga kemudian mematung seketika kala baru saja membuka bukan langit-langit kamarnya yang kecil dan usang penuh noda bekas tetesan air kamar yang dilihatnya saat ini berwarna biru langit, tanpa noda sedikit pun. 

Menoleh, hingga kembali membeku kala mendapati sosok mungil bersurai _hazel_ yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang yang sama dengan yang ditidurinya. Kedua mata mungil itu terpejam damai, sementara bibir tipis itu sesekali mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas. Manis, menggemaskan, dan..ringkih. Itulah sederet kata yang disiapkan hati sang pria yang masih menatap lekat sosok mungil-manis itu. 

_'apa aku sudah mati? Apa dia bidadari? Apa bidadari secantik ini?'_

 _'mustahil. Jika pun aku sudah mati, aku pasti akan bertemu iblis terseram yang pernah ada. Tuhan takkan sudi menghadiahkan makhluk hina sepertiku seorang bidadari secantik ini.'_

 _'lalu.. siapa –'_

"ngghh.." lenguhan halus itu menginterupsi peperangan batinnya. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama, manik mereka saling pekat itu membelalak kaget, sementara marble senada kayu mahoni itu membiaskan kehangatannya. 

"kau sudah sadar, _Ahjussi_?" 

_Ahjussi_? Apa dia.. keponakannya? Aish, semakin konyol saja pemikirannya itu. 

"semalam kau pingsan, aku menemukanmu di depan bengkel temanku." 

Pingsan? 

"eum. Semalam kau pingsan dengan tubuh bergetar dan bibir tidak tahu di mana klinik terdekat, maka dari itu aku membawa mu ke Apartemen ku." 

Mendengar penjelasan dari si Manis di hadapannya, ia pun kembali teringat akan malam terberat-menjengkelkan baginya. Malam yang ia benci. 

"mengapa kau bisa sampai pingsan di sana, _Ahjussi_? Kau sakit? Atau –" 

"entah, aku tidak ingat." Jawabnya pelan, terlampau pelan, lebih cocok disebut gumaman, beruntung si Manis memiliki indera pendengaran yang tajam. 

"eung? Aneh sekali. Ah, mungkin kau lapar. Mau sarapan bersamaku?" 

Si Tampan tertegun, kalimat pertama yang ia dengar sepanjang hidupnya. 

_**'mau sarapan bersamaku.'**_

Dan sekarang kalimat itu kian menjelma menjadi gema yang senantiasa ternginang di telinga dan..hatinya. 

Memperhatikan lekat sosok berbalut _apron_ berwarna _peach_ yang tengah mengaduk wajan nya, sesekali alunan nyanyian si Manis sampai ke telinga nya, membuat hatinya berdesir tanpa ada jawaban yang jelas. 

"kau suka _**Samgyeoptang**_ , _Ahjussi_?" 

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya kembali ke kenyataan, selama beberapa saat berada di Negeri ciptaan nya sendiri. 

"ah, maaf. Aku tahu tidak sopan memanggilmu seperti , aku tidak tahu aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa lagi. Aku –" 

"Nam Joon, Kim Nam Joon namaku." Selanya, membuat si Manis tertegun sejenak, sebelum mengembangkan senyum termanis bagi si Tampan. 

"baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Nam Joon- _ssi_. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" 

Hening. Namun, si Manis masih menampakkan senyumnya, sebelum ia beranjak menghampiri si Tampan dengan sebuah mangkuk besar di tangannya. 

" _cha_ , mari kita makan, Nam Joon- _ssi_." 

Mereka makan dalam suasana hening, tak jarang si Manis akan berdeham guna mencairkan suasana, namun sepertinya tak berefek lebih selain keheningan lainnya. 

Hingga tatapan si Manis sedikit turun dari wajah di hadapannya, dan mendapati beberapa luka gores yang menampilkan darah kering di lengan atas Pria yang semalam ditolong nya itu, membuat kedua bola matanya yang kecil, kini membesar. 

"kau terluka, Nam Joon- _ssi_? Mengapa aku baru melihatnya?" si Manis tanpa segan menghentikan acara makannya, dan langsung menghambur ke sisi si Tampan –Kim Nam Joon. 

Kim Nam Joon kini sudah menahan nafasnya dengan ekor mata yang setia mengikuti setiap pergerakan si Manis-ringkih sentuhan langsung telapak tangan si Manis yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu dengan kulit lengannya membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. 

"astaga, seperti luka cakaran. Apa kau baru saja bertengkar dengan kucing kemarin, Nam Joon- _ssi_?" 

Yoongi menatap lekat sepasang _marble_ hitamnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan lidahnya terasa kelu. 

"tidak? Aish, lalu apa? Semoga saja tidak berdampak , aku akan mengambil antiseptik dan plester." 

Nam Joon hanya mampu mengikuti setiap pergerakan si Manis yang sudah menghilang di ujung dapur, hingga beberapa detik setelahnya ia sudah kembali dengan sebuah kotak putih-kecil di tangannya. 

" _cha_ , tahan sedikit, ya. Mungkin akan terasa sakit." Titah si Manis seraya membalurkan _cream_ antiseptik di ujung kapas _cotton buds_ nya. 

Nam Joon hanya mampu menatap malu-malu si Manis yang tengah serius dengan lengan atasnya, mengoleskan _cream-cream_ tersebut hingga merata menutupi luka goresan di lengannya. 

"sakit?" tanya si Manis terdengar cemas. 

Menggeleng kaku, itulah yang dapat dilakukan Nam Joon kala lidahnya masih belum dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Namun, gelengan sepertinya tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan si Manis yang masih menatapnya cemas, bahkan kini ia sendiri yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan ia lah yang merasakan perih pada lengannya. 

" _mianhae_." Ujar si Manis kala sudah tertunduk, mencari plester nya di dalam kotak itu. 

Tertegun sejenak, sebelum menatap si Manis tak mengerti. Hingga ucapan si Manis selanjutnya membuatnya mematung tak percaya. 

"kau hampir terkena infeksi luka karena aku terlambat menyadari lukamu. Maafkan aku, Nam Joon- _ssi_." 

_'manis, baik, berhati mulia, dan.. cantik.'_

Percaya atau tidak, itulah yang diserukan isi hati Nam Joon kala menatap lekat wajah Manis sang Bidadari nya. 

"sudah. Apa kau merasa sakit, Nam Joon- _ssi_?" tanya si Manis lagi memastikan, dan lagi-lagi Nam Joon hanya dapat menggeleng kaku. 

"bicaralah, Nam Joon- _ssi_. Aku takkan percaya jika kau tidak mengatakannya langsung." Titah si Manis. 

"ti-tidak, tidak sakit, eum –" 

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi bisa memanggilku dengan Yoongi, Nam Joon- _ssi_." Sela Yoongi –si Manis. 

Nam Joon tertegun sejenak, _'nama nya secantik orangnya.'_ Batinnya. 

" _n-ne_ , Y-Yoongi- _ssi_." 

Yoongi tersenyum, senyuman cantik lainnya bagi Nam Nam Joon merasa ajalnya sudah dekat, karena Tuhan sudah mengirimkan Bidadari tercantik untuk mengantarnya ke haribaan. 

"eung? Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu, Nam Joon- _ssi_?" 

Nam Joon tergugup, dan langsung meraih sendoknya setelah mengisinya dengan nasi di mangkuk kecilnya. 

"aamm.. enak." 

Mati. Nam Joon nyaris mati saat Yoongi merebut sendok yang dipegangnya, hingga nasi yang sebelumnya hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya, beralih arah hingga memasuki mulut kecil itu. 

Setelahnya Yoongi memberikan senyumnya lagi, untuk Nam Joon, hanya untuk Nam Joon. 

"hehe, maaf membuatmu kaget, Nam Joon- _ssi_." Ujar Yoongi, masih dengan senyumnya. Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya membuat Nam Joon menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik. Yoongi mengusak surainya. Me-ngu-sak. Su-rai. Nam-Joon.

** 

"pu-pulanglah." 

"tidak sebelum aku melihatmu masuk, Nam Joon- _ssi_." 

Nam Joon terdiam sejenak, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yoongi, kemudian membungkukkan badannya. 

"te-terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin, dan hari ini." 

Yoongi tersenyum lagi, senyum yang sampai menyentuh matanya. 

"sama-sama. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Nam Joon- _ssi_.Jaga dirimu, ya." 

"i-iya. Terima..kasih." 

"eum, masuklah." 

"pulanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." 

"aku juga, masuklah." 

"a-aku akan melihatmu pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk." 

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, sebelum menatap malu Nam Joon, hingga.. 

"bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi tanpa ragu sedikitpun. 

" _nde_?" Nam Joon hampir tersedak liurnya. 

"a-aku.. ah, maksudku bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandimu? Aku ingin buang air kecil ." 

"i-itu.." 

"ayolah, Nam Joon- _ssi_.. kumohon, ini _urgent_." 

"ta-tapi.." 

"aku janji tidak akan lama, hanya meminjam kamar mandi, setelah itu langsung pulang. Kumohon." 

"a-aku.. mm.." 

"aish, ayolah, aku sudah tidak tahan, Nam Joon- _ssi_." Yoongi memainkan aktingnya dengan sempurna, bahkan kini ia sudah mengamit lengan Nam Joon, dan membawa pria tampan itu semakin mendekat pada pintu rumahnya. 

Nam Joon menatap sejenak Yoongi yang masih memasang wajah memelasnya, kemudian tangannya yang lain merogoh kantung celana belakangnya, dan menemukan sebuah kunci. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka, membuat Yoongi hampir memekik dengan kedua mata membelalak sempurna melihat isi rumah Nam Joon. 

" _see_?" ujar Nam Joon seraya menatap lekat Yoongi seakan berkata 'inilah alasanku melarangmu masuk.'. 

"apa? Dimana kamar mandi nya?" Yoongi tidak ingin kalah dengan tatapan Nam Joon, ia memilih melanjutkan _acting_ nya. 

Nam Joon terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengedikkan dagunya ke depan, seakan menunjukkan di mana lokasi kamar mandi nya. 

Tak ingin berbicara lagi, Yoongi kembali menarik lengan Nam Joon untuk membimbingnya menuju kamar mandi di rumah lagi, Nam Joon nyaris mati lantaran terlalu sering menahan nafasnya. Perlakuan spontan Yoongi membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

** 

"su-sudahlah, Yoongi- _ssi_." 

"apanya yang sudah? Ini masih berantakan, dan aku takkan pulang sebelum merapihkan rumahmu yang sudah lebih parah dari kapal pecah ini." Oceh si Manis seraya kembali menyibukkan dirinya, berjalan ke segala arah hanya untuk mengumpulkan kemasan-kemasan makanan atau bahkan sampah yang tergeletak asal di segala tempat di rumah itu. 

Nam Joon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, pasrah akan tabiat si Manis –yang hobi bersih-bersih- yang baru ia ketahui saat ini. Sejurus kemudian kedua matanya membelalak kaget kala melihat Yoongi sudah memasuki ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya dia. 

"Y-Yoongi- _ssi_ , tu-tunggu." 

"kyaaa.. Kim Nam Joon- _ssi_! Mengapa kau jorok sekali!" jeritan Yoongi membuat Nam Joon merutuki kebiasaan buruknya itu –menaruh –membuang asal pakaian kotornya ke lantai. 

"i-ini.." 

Sret. 

Secepat kilat Nam Joon merebut _underware_ yang semula berada di tangan Yoongi, setelahnya memilih untuk menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya. 

" _m-mianhae_.. bisakah kau hentikan saja acara bersih-bersihnya, Yoongi- _ssi_?" bujuk Nam Joon. 

Wajah Yoongi masih memerah padam, efek memegang _underware_ kotor Nam Joon. Namun, setelahnya ia menggeleng mantap, dan berkata. 

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku takkan pulang sebelum semua ini bersih." 

"bagaimana jika sampai malam rumahku tidak juga rapih dan bersih? Kau ingin tidur denganku, _eoh_?" 

"ke-kenapa tidak?" 

_Blush_. 

Wajah keduanya memerah, sementara keduanya sibuk mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain asal bukan wajah lawan bicara masing-masing. 

"pu-pulanglah, aku akan membersihkannya sendiri. Aku janji." 

"t-tapi –" 

"lagi pula bukankah kau orang asing bagiku? Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan orang asing memasuki rumahku bahkan kamarku." Tambah Nam Joon dengan nada dingin nya, membuat Yoongi mematung di , kami ini orang asing, pikirnya. 

"a-ah..begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, maaf sudah lancang memasuki rumah dan kamarmu, Tuan." Ujar Yoongi, nada suaranya terdengar bergetar entah karena apa. 

Yoongi dengan perasaan kesalnya meletakkan keranjang pakaian Nam Joon, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Nam Joon yang masih terpaku di kamarnya. 

Klek. 

Blam. 

Begitulah suara pintu yang baru saja dibanting Yoongi, hingga membuat Nam Joon menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengacak surainya. 

Setelahnya Nam Joon beranjak menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lemari nya, menatap wajahnya lama, sebelum tatapannya beralih pada plester-plester yang menempel di beberapa tempat di lengannya. Plester Yoongi. 

Yoongi. Satu nama itu bagaikan mantra hebat multifungsi. Karena sekarang Nam Joon dapat merasakan hatinya berdesir namun juga tersayat di saat yang menyesal. Menyesal karena telah membiarkan bidadari secantik Yoongi pergi. Namun, di sisi yang berlawanan, logika nya berkata pasti, mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa..bidadari secantik Yoongi tidak boleh berada di sisi seorang Monster sepertinya. Dan Nam Joon merupakan tipikal orang yang lebih mendahulukan logika nya, dan setelahnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. 

_'ya, ini yang terbaik. Selamat tinggal, Min Yoongi. Kau_ _tidak boleh bertemu dengan Monster hina menjijikkan sepertiku lagi. tidak boleh.'_

Di saat yang bersamaan, Min Yoongi –Bidadari cantik Kim Nam Joon- terlihat baru saja menaiki bis yang akan membawa nya menuju halte terdekat dengan Apartemen nya. mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terbelakang, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya, memijat tungkai lengan nya yang terasa sedikit pegal, hingga ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. 

_**'..kau hanya orang asing..'**_

Benar, Yoongi memang hanyalah sebatas orang asing bagi Kim Nam Joon. Apa yang salah? Nam Joon benar, Yoongi. Mengapa kau menangis? 

Menangis? Ya, saat ini Yoongi sudah meneteskan air matanya. Alih-alih berhenti menangis, tetesan itu malah kian intens mengalir hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan kecil. 

_'Min Yoongi, apa yang salah denganmu? Mengapa aku merasa kesal dan kecewa mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Nam Joon-ssi? Dia tidak salah, bukan?'_ batinnya mencoba menasihatinya. 

Menghapus air matanya kasar, meski tetesan itu masih saja keluar dari pelupuknya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat memerah karena tangis dengan kedua tangannya. 

_'Kim Nam Joon..bisakah kita tidak menjadi orang asing?'_

Percaya atau tidak, itulah yang diucapkan hati kecil seorang Min Yoongi, membuatnya kembali merutuk seraya merasakan kepalanya berdenyut Nam Joon mampu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Orang asing yang tak sengaja bertemu dalam keadaan pingsan dengannya itu mampu merubah kehidupan seorang Min Yoongi menjadi 360 derajat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Hebat, bukan?

** 

Nam Joon merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kecilnya yang sudah rusak, menampilkan busa-busa nya yang keluar melalui lubang-lubang kecil di atasnya. Matanya ia pejamkan, sementara satu lengannya menutupinya. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama lantaran bayangan Yoongi langsung tertampil bagai _slide show_ secara tiba-tiba. 

Nam Joon mendudukkan dirinya, setelahnya mengusap wajahnya , ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Bukan sekali ini ia bertemu dengan Pria manis dan cantik, sudah sering, bahkan terlampaui sering dan membuatnya bosan. Nam Joon selalu melihat dan bertemu Pria-pria seperti itu saat tengah berada di _pub_ , anehnya hanya Yoongi lah yang mampu membuatnya hampir gila seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, hampir sepanjang hari ini ia memikirkan si Manis dengan pigmen kulit _very flawless_ bernama marga 'Min' itu. bahkan aroma parfum Yoongi masih tercium di kamar mandi nya, dan kamarnya. 

Nam Joon menundukkan kepalanya, hingga tatapannya beralih pada meja di kecil yang semula hanya penuh sampah, kini bersih tanpa noda, hanya terdapat sebuah asbak –yang juga sudah bersih- dan sebuah ponsel , seingatnya Nam Joon tidak pernah memiliki ponsel. Terakhir ia memiliki benda itu satu tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia menjualnya demi mendapatkan uang untuk membeli salah satu 'barang' kesukaannya. 

Drrtt.. 

Seakan sudah satu hati, ponsel itu bergetar tepat setelah Nam Joon menggenggam nya, menampilkan wajah Yoongi dengan seorang Pria tampan berhidung lancip. 

Trak. 

Nam Joon seakan dapat mendengar patahnya hati di dalam tubuhnya bersamaan dengan gemertak giginya. Sial, ia cemburu. 

Tak ingin menatap foto itu terlalu lama dan membuat hatinya sepanas larva gunung merapi, Nam Joon memutuskan untuk tak mengindahkan panggilan itu, dan meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di atas meja. 

_'hell, kau tidak berhak merasakan hal semacam ini, Kim Nam Joon! Yoongi terlalu berharga untuk melabuhkan hatinya padamu. Tentu saja ia sudah memiliki Kekasih setampan itu. apa yang kau harapkan, Loser?'_

Kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, tak lama setelahnya memejamkannya, meski hatinya tengah bergemuruh. 

"bagaimana, Seokie?" 

"tidak diangkat. Ayolah, ingat lagi dimana terakhir kali kau menyimpan atau melihat ponselmu, Gi." 

Yoongi –Pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sangsi. Ia terus mencoba mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia melihat ponselnya, namun gagal. 

"terakhir kau pergi kemana?" tanya Hoseok –sang Sahabat. 

"aku tidak pergi kemana pun. Kemarin aku bangun, sarapan bersama Nam Joon- _ssi_ , dan ke rumah Nam –" 

"KAU APA!? K-KAU KE RUMAH PRIA ASING ITU, GI!?" pekik Hoseok tak percaya. 

"i-iya. Me-memang nya ke-kenapa?" 

Hoseok berdecak kesal, "mengapa kau senekat itu, _eoh_!? Bagaimana jika ia menyakitimu di rumahnya!? Melihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia bukan orang baik, Gi! Aku tahu kau itu supel dan ramah pada orang lain, namun kau juga harus berhati-hati!" 

"h-hei, mengapa kau semarah ini? N-Nam Joon- _ssi_ sama sekali tidak berbuat jahat padaku, Seokie. Lihat, apakah ada setitik pun noda di tubuhku?Tidak, bukan?Jangan _paranoid_ dan _overpro_!" 

"tsk, aku hanya khawatir, Gi. Kau itu sahabat ku yang paling berharga. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menemui nya lagi! Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya!" 

"iya..iya.. mengapa kau berisik sekali sih, Seok?! Aku juga tidak akan kembali lagi kesana, kami hanya..orang asing." 

Ada nada berbeda saat Yoongi mengatakan dua kata terakhirnya, dan Hoseok terlalu peka untuk melewatkan yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan keduanya. 

"apa? Mengapa wajahmu murung seperti itu, Gi? Jangan katakan kau –" 

"jangan gila! Kami hanya ORANG ASING!"Yoongi seakan sengaja menekankan dua kata itu, membuat Hoseok mengerutkan puncak hidungnya. 

"kau menyukainya? Jatuh cinta padanya?pada pandangan pertama? _Hell_ , Gi!" cecar Hoseok. 

_Blush_. 

Wajah Yoongi secara ajaib merona hebat, memerah padam terutama di bagian mengapa tuduhan Hoseok tadi tak bisa disangkalnya. 

"t-ti-tidak! Si-siapa yang ja-jatuh cinta?!" suara Yoongi meninggi dengan sendiri tengah yang ditangkap baik sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu membuatnya terlalu mengenal Yoongi dan segala gelagatnya. 

" _you're damn-falling in love with the stranger guy_ , Min Yoongi. _Shit_!" 

" _n-no! I'm not_!" elak Yoongi, membuat Hoseok menatap sang Sahabat lurus. 

"kumohon, siapa saja asal jangan orang seperti itu, Gi. Aku tidak suka saat pertama kali melihatnya." Suara Hoseok melunak. 

"i-iya, Seok. Kau..tenang saja. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pa-padanya." 

"eum. Kuharap kau dapat memegang ucapanmu sendiri, Gi. _I trust you_." 

"eum.." ada keraguan yang tersimpan dalam hati Yoongi saat ia bergumam seperti itu. entahlah, hatinya seakan menolak permintaan Hoseok.

 ****TBC****

 **holla... FF chapter lagi ^^ silahkan dinikmati/?**  
 **don't be a silent reader, please.. pour your review, please ^^ *deep bow***

 **VJin**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, setelahnya ia kembali mengecek penampilannya, hingga pandangan nya beralih pada kotak yang tengah dijinjing nya. 

"semoga dia suka _Strawberry Cheese Cake_ nya." gumamnya berharap. 

Perlahan namun pasti, ia mengetuknya, mengetuk daun pintu usang di hadapannya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. 

Tok.. took..

Tok.. tok..

Tok.. tok.. took.. 

Lama ia menunggu setelah mengetuk beberapa kali pintu di hadapannya, namun sama sekali tak ia dapatkan respon yang ia harapkan. Pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. 

"apa dia sedang tidak di rumah, ya? Huh, salahku juga tidak mengabarinya. Tapi.. mau mengabari pakai apa? Sepertinya ponselku juga sudah kehabisan daya, dan sepertinya ia tidak mengisi kembali baterai ponselku." Monolognya. 

"baik, ayo coba lagi, Min Yoongi." 

Took.. took..

Took.. tok.. took..

Took.. toookk.. 

"Nam Joon –" 

Klek. 

"N-Nam Joon- _ssi_.." 

"Y-Yoongi.." 

Bruk. 

"NAM JOON!" 

_**Nam Joon's side**_.. 

Pria tampan itu terlihat tengah bergulik resah di atas ranjang nya. matanya terlihat memerah, sementara bibirnya memucat –bergetar. 

"sshh.. si-sial.." rutuknya seraya berdesis. 

Ia mulai merasakan rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, mematikan saraf-saraf di otaknya, sehingga ia jadi sulit berpikir, bahkan bernafas sekali pun. 

"rr… di-dinginhh.. sshh.. si-sial!" 

Pria itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, dan langsung membuka nakas ranjang nya, mengobrak-abrik isinya, mencari sesuatu yang dirasa mampu mengurangi kegilaan nya. 

"di-dimana.. shh.. dimana? BRENGSEK! ARGH!" 

Braakk.. 

Laci kayu nya pun dilemparnya kala tak mendapati apa yang ia cari. 

Setelahnya ia beralih pada lemari nya, membuka nya kasar, kemudian mulai sibuk melempar semua pakaiannya, berharap ia dapat menemukan 'penenang' nya di bawah pakaian-pakaian lusuhnya. Namun, nihil. Tak ada satu pun yang dicarinya di sana. 

Badannya semakin gemetar –menggigil, hingga ia kini sudah meringkuk di atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin dan kotor, menjambak surai nya, sesekali ia akan membenturkan kepala nya sendiri ke lantai, berharap ia akan mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. Namun, percuma. 

Kesadarannya semakin menipis, namun hasrat dalam tubuhnya kian tak terbendung. Ia butuh pelampiasan, tapi apa!? 

Mandi. Ya, air selalu menjadi jawaban nya. 

Tok.. took..

Tok.. tok..

Tok.. tok.. took.. 

Mendengar ketukan pintu rumahnya begitu ia keluar dari kamar nya dengan terhuyung. Namun, agaknya pintu rumah bukanlah prioritas nya saat ini. Kamar mandi. Setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali sebelum melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumah kecilnya itu. 

Brak.

Tap.

Byuurr.. byuurr.. byuuurr… 

Ia langsung menyiram tubuhnya dengan air begitu ia memasuki kamar mandinya dengan mendobrak pintunya kasar. 

Byuurr.. byuuurr… byuuurr.. 

"rrr… sshhh.. breng –hh.. brengsek..!" 

Byuuurr.. byuuurr.. 

"bangsat! Kendalikan dirimu, Nam Joon sial!" 

Nafasnya terengah, sementara ia mulai dapat mengontrol dirinya sedikit, menekan hasrat sial dalam tubuhnya. 

Ia kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum berusaha beranjak dari kamar mandi nya kala suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. 

Took.. took..

Took.. tok.. took..

Took.. toookk.. 

Berhasil. Kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu nya. sejenak ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, hingga tangannya bergerak memutar _handle_ usang itu. 

Klek. 

Pintu dibuka, kedua pasang itu membelalak, sama terkejutnya. 

Pria manis itu terlihat terkejut dengan penampilan sang pemilik rumah yang membukakan pintu untuknya –basah kuyup. 

"N-Nam Joon- _ssi_.." 

"Y-Yoongi.." 

Kedua matanya sempat membelalak dengan kabut nafsu nya, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap bagi nya. 

Bruk.

** 

Sepasang tangan mungil itu dengan telaten mengusap peluh-peluh yang memenuhi kening Pria tampan yang terpejam di atas ranjang dengan handuk yang semula ia rendam dengan air hangat. 

Bibir itu sesekali akan terlihat bergetar ringan –menggigil, hingga Pria manis itu akan berakhir dengan menggenggam erat jemari si Tampan, seakan berusaha menghangatkannya. 

"mengapa aku harus melihatmu seperti ini lagi, Nam Joon? Kau membuat hatiku hancur." Gumam si Manis lirih. 

"..Y-Yoongi.." 

Suara itu bergetar lirih, membuat Yoongi –Pria manis itu- mendekatkan wajahnya pada si Tampan yang dipanggilnya 'Nam Joon' itu. 

"y-ya, Joon. Aku disini. Kau sudah sadar?" 

Hening. Sosok lemah di atas ranjang itu tak kunjung memberikan respon, pertanda bahwa ia hanya mengingau sesaat. 

Menghela nafas berat, sebelum kembali mengusap peluh-peluh pada tubuh Nam Joon. 

"aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, tapi aku janji akan selalu berada di sisimu, Nam Joon- _ssi_. Aku janji."

** 

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, pagi telah berganti malam. Namun, seperti nya sosok manis itu belum juga selesai menata barang-barang di rumah itu. 

Sosok manis itu terlihat mengusap peluhnya, menatap penuh bangga pada seluruh penjuru ruang tamu mini itu. ruang tamu yang semula terlihat hancur –berantakan, kini terlihat rapi, bersih, dan harum. Ia sudah membersihkan seluruh rumah itu, menata kembali barang-barang yang semula hanya dibiarkan tergolek begitu saja di atas lantai. Kini ruang tamu itu tampak berbeda. 

"hh.. selesai juga." Ucapnya lelah, namun senyum manis malah terbentuk lebar di wajahnya, sangat kontras dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. 

"uh, lengket sekali tubuhku. Sebaiknya aku mandi, lalu setelahnya menghangatkan sup untuk Nam Joon- _ssi_." Monolognya. 

Min Yoongi –Pria manis itu kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi kecil milik Nam Joon. Kamar mandi yang bahkan tak pantas disandingkan dengan kamar mandi nya. terlalu kecil, dan sederhana. Tidak ada _shower_ maupun _Jacuzzi_ , hanya ada kolam air berukuran kecil, dan sebuah gayung. 

Tak butuh waktu lama, Yoongi kini sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya. Ia beranjak memasuki kamar Nam Joon hanya untuk melihat keadaan sang pemilik rumah yang belum juga membuka matanya. 

"hh.. baju ku sudah bau sekali. Bagaimana ini? Apa.. bolehkah aku meminjam baju Nam Joon- _ssi_ sebentar?" monolog nya lagi. Namun, setelahnya ia mengangguk mantap dan membuka lemari baju Nam Joon. 

"pinjam sebentar tidak masalah, bukan? Aku akan mencuci bajuku setelah ini." Lagi-lagi Yoongi kembali bermonolog. 

Yoongi mencoba memilih baju terkecil milik Nam Joon. Seingatnya ia tadi melihat kaus putih yang terlihat lebih kecil dari kaus yang lain kala ia tengah merapihkan kembali baju-baju yang berserak di lantai. 

" _got it_!" serunya pelan begitu menemukan baju yang diingatnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Yoongi pun langsung memakai kaus tersebut. Hingga puncak hidung nya mengerut kala menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. 

"eh? Mengapa jadi besar? Seingatku ini yang paling kecil? Mengapa.. panjang sampai menutupi paha atasku? Hh.. biarlah. Tsk, aku baru ingat celana ku terkena tumpahan saus tomat tadi. Hh.. semoga celana ku cepat kering." Monolog nya lagi. 

"ngghh.." lenguhan pelan itu menginterupsi langkah Yoongi yang hendak pergi ke dapur untuk menghangatkan sup ayam yang tadi dimasaknya untuk Nam Joon. 

Dengan tergesa, Yoongi segera menghampiri sisi ranjang Nam Joon, memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Pria tampan itu. 

"N-Nam Joon- _ssi_ , kau.. sudah sadar?" 

"sshh.. ke-kepalaku.. sakit..hh.." 

"jangan bergerak dulu, biar aku ambilkan obat, ya. Tadi aku pergi ke apotek sebentar, dan membelikanmu obat. Tunggu sebentar, ya." 

Secepat kilat Yoongi bergerak menuju ruang tamu, mengambil kantung plastik putih berisi obat _**paracetamol**_ yang ia beli di apotek siang tadi. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar Nam Joon untuk mendapati Pria itu tengah berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. 

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu bangun dulu, Nam Joon- _ssi_." Nasihat Yoongi, namun Pria manis itu tetap membantu Nam Joon duduk dan bersandar di _headbed_. 

"ke-kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Yoongi cemas. 

Nam Joon menatap Pria manis itu sejenak, sebelum menggeleng pelan. 

"kalau begitu kau makan dulu, ya. Setelahnya minum obat. Biar aku hangatkan dulu sup ayam nya untukmu." 

Belum Nam Joon sempat mencerna apa yang dikatakan Pria manis itu, Yoongi sudah melesat menuju dapur, membuat Nam Joon hanya mampu menatap heran pintu kamarnya. 

Nam Joon reflek memegangi kepala nya yang terasa berdenyut hebat kala ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Hingga perlahan potongan demi potongan memori pertemuan nya dengan Min Yoongi di depan pintu mulai tergambar di kepala nya. 

_'sial, bagaimana jika.. Yoongi tahu yang sebenarnya? Dia.. pasti membenciku sekarang.'_ Batinnya berkecamuk. 

Aneh. Baru kali ini ia takut dibenci seseorang. Baru saat ini dia khawatir seseorang akan mengetahui kisah hidupnya yang kelam. hanya untuk Yoongi. Semua itu berlaku hanya untuk Yoongi. 

"maaf menunggu lama." Suara manis itu menghantarkan kembali kesadarannya, membuatnya tertegun kala baru menyadari penampilan Yoongi saat ini. 

_Gulp_. 

Kaus itu.. seingatnya itu kausnya. Kaus pemberian mendiang Ibunya saat ia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Tapi.. mengapa terlihat begitu besar di tubuh mungil Yoongi? 

Tu-tunggu dulu, mengapa.. i-ini.. hanya khayalan nya saja, atau Yoongi memang tidak mengenakkan celana apapun saat ini? Ke-kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu? 

"..Joon- _ssi_.." 

"Nam Joon- _ssi_.." 

Nam Joon agaknya sedikit tersentak kala tangan mungil Yoongi mengguncang bahunya pelan. Sial, mengapa jarak wajah mereka harus sedekat ini? Lihat apa dampaknya bagi Nam Joon? Wajahnya kini sudah memerah malu, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. 

"Nam Joon- _ssi_ , kau melamun lagi." Tegur Yoongi, membuat Nam Joon mengalihkan pandang nya ke segala arah. 

"makanlah dulu selagi hangat. Biar aku suapi, ya. Kau pasti masih lemas. Tadi demam mu tinggi sekali." 

Nam Joon tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi saat Yoongi sudah menyodorkan suapan pertama nya di depan bibirnya, ia hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanpa ada satu kalimat bernada protes-an. 

"bagaimana? Enak?" 

"i-iya.. enak. Kau yang memasaknya?" 

" _ne_! hehe." Ujar Yoongi riang, menampilkan senyum khas anak kecilnya, membuat Nam Joon semakin tak berkutik. Sial, Min Yoongi begitu mempesona untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. 

"Y-Yoongi- _ssi_.." mulai Nam Joon ragu saat Yoongi kembali memberikan suapan kelima nya. 

"ya?" 

"maaf aku merepotkanmu terus." 

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali tersenyum manis. "jangan berkata seperti itu, Nam Joon- _ssi_. Aku senang bisa membantumu." 

"t-tapi.. aku.. saat itu aku sudah –" 

"kau tidak membuka mulutmu untuk makan lagi, _eoh_?" potong Yoongi bernada merajuk. Sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin menghindari perbincangan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada mereka di hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata 'orang asing' lagi dari mulut Nam Joon. 

Bagaikan anak anjing yang patuh, Nam Joon pun langsung menghentikan ucapannya dan membuka mulutnya, siap menampung nasi beserta kuah sup ayam buatan Yoongi di dalam mulutnya. 

Yoongi terus menyuapi Nam Joon dalam diam, begitu pun dengan Nam Joon yang hanya mampu mengunyah makanannya sampai habis tak bersisa. Ia tidak mau memusingkan rasa mualnya, dan pada akhirnya berujung dengan menyakiti hati Yoongi lantaran ia tidak menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat Yoongi susah-payah. 

" _cha_! Habis! Wah, tak kukira kau akan menghabiskan makanan buatanku. _Gomawo_ , Nam Joon- _ah_!" seru Yoongi riang. Hingga ia langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya sangsi kala mengingat sesuatu. 

"m-maaf.. a-aku memanggilmu dengan tidak sopan begitu." Sesal Yoongi saat menyadari ia sudah berbicara _banmal_ ( _non-formal_ ) pada Nam Joon. 

Nam Joon terdiam sejenak, menikmati debaran jantungnya dan rasa hangat yang memenuhi wajah dan hatinya. 

"ti-tidak apa. A-aku.. aku suka mendengarnya." 

Deg. 

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Saling menatap wajah memerah masing-masing. Hingga perlahan Nam Joon mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi. Beruntung Yoongi sudah lebih dulu meletakkan mangkuk nya di nakas ranjang, hingga ia tak perlu khawatir mangkuk itu akan pecah lantaran tangannya akan lemas saat dipegang Nam Joon. 

Deg..

Deg.. Deg.. 

Tatapan itu kian melembut, sementara tangan Nam Joon yang lain sudah menangkup pipi kanan Yoongi, mengusapnya sayang, membuat sang empu hanya bisa memerah parah. 

Centi demi centi jarak berhasil dieliminasi Nam Joon, hingga kini mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Lalu, di detik berikutnya Yoongi dibuat terpejam gugup kala bibir Nam Joon sudah memerangkap bibirnya. 

Semula hanya saling menempel, hingga akhirnya Nam Joon lah yang berinisiatif menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibir Yoongi lembut. 

Alih-alih marah, Yoongi semakin memasrahkan dirinya. Kini ia sudah terpejam damai, sementara tangannya yang tak digenggam Nam Joon sudah berpindah ke pipi Nam Joon, mengusap sama lembutnya disana. 

Keduanya terbuai, kini bukan hanya Nam Joon yang bergerak, Yoongi pun membalas. Seakan saling berusaha untuk memberitahu perasaan masing-masing, keduanya semakin dalam memagut, semakin intens, bahkan Nam Joon tak segan untuk menghisap kecil bibir bawah Yoongi sesekali. 

Cup. 

Nam Joon mengakhiri pagutannya dengan kecupan manis di bibir atas Yoongi, membuat sang empu perlahan membuka matanya untuk menatap manik kelam Nam Joon. 

"bisakah.. kita tidak menjadi orang asing?" pinta Yoongi dengan suara pelan, membuat Nam Joon yang sudah pasti mendengarnya dengan jarak sedekat itu terdiam sejenak, mencoba berdiskusi dengan hati dan logika nya. 

Bolehkah? 

Bolehkah makhluk luar biasa manis, mungil, dan ringkih ini berada di sisinya? Sisi seorang _Monster_ pecandu pil-pil haram? Bolehkah? 

Apakah Nam Joon tidak akan merusaknya? Menyakitinya? 

Diam nya seorang Kim Nam Joon rupanya sudah menyakiti hati Yoongi. Ia merasa ditolak setelah Nam Joon mencuri ciuman pertama nya. hatinya sakit. 

Sret. 

_Chu_ ~ 

Yoongi membuat Nam Joon membelalak kaget kala bibirnya kini sudah melumat bibir Nam Joon penuh keputus-asaan. Hingga Nam Joon kembali dibuat membelalak saat mendapati aliran _liquid_ suci dari mata kecil Yoongi. Yoongi menangis dalam ciumannya. Akankah ciuman yang dimulai nya ini merupakan ciuman perpisahannya dengan Pria yang sudah terlanjur ia cintai ini? 

Nam Joon melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak, hanya untuk menghapus aliran air matanya, mengecup kedua kelopak nya lama, hingga tatapan lembutnya kembali tertuju untuknya, hanya untuk Yoongi. 

"aku ini _Monster_ , Yoongi. Aku.. tidak ingin kau berada di sisi seorang perusak yang hina dan miskin sepertiku. Kau.. la-lagi pula.. bukankah kau sudah memiliki Kekasih?" 

"Kekasih? Siapa?" 

"Pria yang ada di kontak panggilanmu bernama 'Seokie'. Malam itu ada yang menelepon ponselmu, dan nama kontak nya adalah 'Seokie- _jjang_ '. Ada foto kalian saat nomor itu menelepon ponselmu." 

"S-Seokie? Dia bukan Kekasihku, Nam Joon. Dia hanya Sahabat ku. Kami sudah lama bersahabat." Jelas Yoongi. 

"be-benarkah?" 

"iya, kau bisa membuktikannya langsung jika kau tidak percaya. Dan, Nam Joon.. aku tidak perduli kau itu siapa. Meskipun kau seorang _Monster_ sekalipun aku tidak masalah. Aku bahkan rela menjadi _monster_ juga agar bisa terus bersamamu." 

"tidak, Yoongi. Tidak seperti itu. aku tidak mau menjadi pengaruh buruk bagimu. Aku tidak ingin.. kau takut melihat sosokku yang sebenarnya." 

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI! AKU TIDAK AKAN TAKUT, NAM JOON! PERCAYALAH.." 

"hiks.. kumohon.. aku.. hiks.. aku terlanjur mencintaimu, Nam Joon.. hiks.. percayalah.." 

Nam Joon tercekat. Sungguh, ia tidak mengira Pria manis yang dicintainya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Yoongi mencintai seorang _Monster_ sepertinya. 

"Yoongi, aku –" 

"kumohon.. izinkan aku bersamamu.. kumohon.. izinkan aku menjadi sandaranmu.. kumohon.. hiks.." 

Nam Joon lagi-lagi terdiam, berusaha mencari solusi yang terbaik untuk kisah cinta menyedihkan mereka. Hingga akhirnya sang hati kecil lah yang memenangkan pertempuran melawan logika nya. 

"baiklah. Ayo kita hidup bersama. Ayo kita saling mencintai dan berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan. Kumohon, jangan pernah melepaskan tanganku sedetikpun. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi. Bidadari penyelamat hidupku." 

Tes.. 

Yoongi kembali menitikkan air matanya, kali ini air mata haru penuh kebahagiaan. 

Yoongi langsung menghambur memeluk Nam Joon, begitu pun dengan Nam Joon yang balas memeluk Pria manis yang kini menjadi Kekasih nya itu dengan erat dan penuh cinta. Sesekali ia akan menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tengkuk Yoongi, membuat senyum Yoongi menyentuh matanya. 

" _I love you_ , Kim Nam Joon." 

" _I love you more_ , Kim Yoongi." 

Yoongi terkekeh sejenak, sebelum dengan jahil melepas pelukannya untuk menatap wajah sang Kekasih. 

"Kim Yoongi?" 

" _n-ne_. _w-wae_? Kau.. tidak suka?" gugup Nam Joon, membuat Yoongi mengulum senyum nya menahan tawa. 

" _shireo_. Aku tidak suka." Ujar Yoongi seraya memasang wajah kesalnya, membuat Nam Joon menatap nanar wajahnya sebelum tertunduk dan mengangguk kecil. 

"maaf –" 

"aku tidak suka jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Joon- _ie_." 

Nam Joon sontak mendongak, mendapati Yoongi yang sudah tersenyum jahil padanya. alhasil Nam Joon terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. 

"mengapa kau serius sekali, sih? Aku takut kau akan cepat tua." Ledek Yoongi, sedang Nam Joon kembali terkekeh. 

Yoongi menghambur memeluk Nam Joon, yang disambut hangat oleh sang Kekasih. Hingga Yoongi mendongakkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir _plum_ Nam Joon, melumatnya lembut. 

"mulai detik ini kau dan aku akan selalu bersama, Joon- _ie_. Aku yakin pasti ada halangan untuk hubungan ini di depan sana. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menggenggam erat tanganku, dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku." 

Nam Joon menghela nafas sejenak seraya mengusap sayang surai Yoongi, hingga sebuah senyum simpul dan tatapan keyakinan membuat Yoongi terhenyak. 

"aku janji, Gi. Aku janji. Bahkan tanpa kau minta sekalipun, aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu. Jadi, jika kau ingin pergi dariku dan menyesali perasaanmu padaku, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku takkan melarangmu. Sebelum akhirnya kau merasa tersiksa berada di sisiku." 

"aku adalah manusia terbodoh jika aku meninggalkan cintaku, Joon- _ie_. Aku takkan pernah menyesali perasaan ini, dan aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu." 

Nam Joon menatap lurus Yoongi yang juga menatapnya. Hingga Nam Joon kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah pagutan. Jauh dari pagutan sebelumnya, kali ini terasa lebih agresif dan menuntut. 

"ngghh.. ngghhh.." lenguhan pertama Yoongi saat Nam Joon memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah miliknya, melilitnya, menghisapnya, seakan mengajak bertarung. 

Buukk. 

"ngghh.. aahhh.." 

Entah bagaimana caranya, kini Yoongi sudah terbaring di atas ranjang Nam Joon, masih dengan bibir yang saling memagut, menghisap, dan menjilat. Lengan kurus itu kini sudah mengalung di leher Nam Joon, memberikan remasan-remasan kecil pada rambut sang Kekasih, berusaha menyampaikan rasa sukanya akan perlakuan sang Kekasih. 

Plop. 

Melepaskan pagutan hingga menghasilkan benang saliva yang panjang, terlebih beberapa sudah mengalir menghiasi lekukan leher Yoongi. Nam Joon kini beralih mengecupi setiap inci wajah sang Kekasih. Mulai dari kening, turun ke mata, hidung, pipi, hingga kembali meraup bibir tipis Yoongi yang kini terlihat membengkak. 

"nngghhh.." 

Yoongi membusungkan dadanya kala merasakan tangan Nam Joon mulai bermain di perutnya, mengusapnya memutar, seakan menghantarkan sengatan menyenangkan tersendiri bagi Yoongi. 

"aahhh.. Joonhh.." desahan itu terdengar nyaring saat Nam Joon tak lagi memagut bibirnya, sementara tangannya sudah merayap menyingkap kausnya, mengusap dadanya memutar. 

Melihat tatapan sayu Yoongi membuat Nam Joon menelan saliva nya. terlalu seksi. 

Nam Joon merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup tengkuk Yoongi, bahkan ia sampai berani menghasilkan beberapa _kissmark_ di sekujur leher putih-mulus Yoongi, dan membuat Yoongi beberapa kali mendesah, mengerang nikmat. 

Nam Joon bergerak lebih ke atas setelah selesai 'menandai' tulang selangka dan bahu sang Kekasih, kini ia mulai sibuk mengecup kecil daun telinga Yoongi yang diakhiri dengan gigitan gemas dan kuluman hangat, membuat Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan, seakan memberi akses lebih. 

"bolehkah?" bisik Nam Joon yang diakhiri dengan jilatan di daun telinga Yoongi. 

Saling menatap iris penuh kabut nafsu masing-masing, hingga Yoongi menarik leher Nam Joon untuk melumat bibir _plum_ merah itu. 

"lakukanlah." Bisik Yoongi tepat di depan bibir Nam Joon, membuat Nam Joon langsung meraih kembali bibir tipis itu, memerangkapnya dalam belahan _plum_ nya. 

Nam Joon berusaha melepaskan kaus yang Yoongi kenakan, sementara Pria manis itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya di tengah pagutan panas mereka. Berhasil, kini Yoongi sudah _shirtless_. 

Nam Joon melepas pagutannya dengan hisapan keras pada bibir bawah Yoongi, membuat Pria manis itu melenguh. 

Pria tampan itu kini mulai mengecup beberapa _kissmark_ yang sebelumnya ia buat di sekujur leher dan bahu Yoongi, membuat Pria manis itu hanya memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan manis namun sensual itu. 

"aahhh.. ah.. ahhh.. J-Joonnhh.." desahan Yoongi kian merdu kala Nam Joon sudah memainkan lidah nya di sekitar _nipplepeach_ Yoongi, membuat Nam Joon semakin bersemangat menikmati tubuh nya. 

"sshhh.. aaahhh… ngghhh.. aahhh.." 

Nam Joon sudah mengulum kedua _nipple_ Yoongi bergantian, sesekali memilin nya dengan jari-jari tangannya yang terampil. 

"oohh! Aahhh.. Joonn.. hh.." desah Yoongi keras saat tangan nakal Nam Joon bergerak mengusap-usap selangkangan nya yang sudah terlihat mengembung di balik celana _boxer_ nya. 

Tak kuasa mendengar rintih-desah penuh nikmat sang Kekasih, Nam Joon segera melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, tak ia perdulikan denyutan kecil di kepala nya, sementara hawa dingin samar mulai ia rasakan, tentu saja, mengingat ia masih demam. 

Memagut kembali bibir tipis yang kini terlihat membengkak, tangannya tak tinggal diam, dan mulai melucuti _boxer_ yang dikenakan sang Kekasih. Hingga kini Yoongi nya tampak 'polos'. 

"a-aangghh.."erang Yoongi saat Nam Joon memberikan _hickey_ lagi di beberapa tempat di perut datarnya, menggigit gemas kulit perut sang Kekasih, hingga Yoongi tak sadar tengah memajukan tubuhnya, seakan ingin terus-menerus digigiti oleh sang Kekasih. 

"ini yang pertama untukku." Celetuk Nam Joon setelah meregangkan kedua kaki Yoongi, berhadapan langsung dengan lubang kecil nan hangat yang terlihat mengerut dan berkedut penuh antisipasi. 

"aku juga, Joon." Aku Yoongi seraya berusaha mengusap sayang lengan sang Kekasih. 

"maaf jika aku menyakitimu nanti." Sesal Nam Joon, kini ia sudah mengecup sayang kening Yoongi, membuat sang empu terpejam damai. 

"eum. Aku akan berusaha menahannya." 

Nam Joon tersenyum tipis pada sang Kekasih, hingga ia memulai kembali pagutan hangat mereka. 

"NGGHHH.." jerit Yoongi tertahan dalam ciuman mereka kala Nam Joon dengan tiba-tiba melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangnya. 

"sshh.. _relax_ , Sayang.." desis Nam Joon kala merasa linu saat dinding _rectum_ Yoongi meremas kejantanannya dengan keras. 

"sshh.. a-aaahhh! Su-sudah kucoba –AH! SAKITTHH.." 

Nam Joon yang iba pada sang Kekasih pun menghentikan pergerakkan pinggulnya, kemudian mengusap sayang kepala sang Kekasih. 

"maafkan aku, Gi. Apa sangat sakit?" sesal Nam Joon seraya mengusap air mata yang berhasil lolos dari manik _hazel_ itu. 

Yoongi hanya mampu mengangguk kecil, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar otot pada dinding _rectum_ nya meregang, namun tetap saja rasa sakit itu lebih mendominasi. 

"aku akan mengeluarkannya agar kau –" 

"ja-jangan! Kumohon jangan.. aku.. sshh.. aku bisa menahannya. Aku sedang berusaha, Joon.. kumohon jangan berhenti." Air mata itu kembali turun saat ia merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa menjadi Kekasih yang baik untuk Nam Joon. 

Nam Joon menghela nafasnya panjang, kemudian kembali mengusap sayang wajah sang Kekasih. 

"tapi kau kesakitan, Gi. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau kesakitan." 

Yoongi menggeleng mantap, kemudian berkata. "bergeraklah, Joon- _ie_. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." 

Nam Joon menatap kaget sang Kekasih, berniat menolak, namun tatapan memohon itu membuatnya mengangguk kecil. 

"baiklah. Tahan, ya. Jambak saja rambutku atau cakar saja tubuhku jika sangat sakit." Ujarnya lembut, sementara Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya. 

Perlahan, Nam Joon mulai mengeluarkan sebagian batang _penis_ nya, membuat Yoongi memejamkan mata menahan perih yang masih membayanginya. Hingga di detik berikutnya Yoongi dibuat membusungkan dadanya dengan kepala mendongak penuh ekstasi kala Nam Joon menghentak _penis_ nya jauh ke dalam hingga menyentuh titik ternikmat nya. 

"AAAHH! JJOONHH! I-ITUHH.." 

Nam Joon tersenyum lega, akhirnya ia berhasil mengenai titik kenikmatan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi melupakan kesakitannya. 

Sudah mengetahui letak kenikmatan sang Kekasih, Nam Joon terus menghentak _penis_ nya pada titik yang sama, dan gerakan pinggulnya semakin lama semakin cepat dan intens, membuat Yoongi yang tak kuasa menahan nikmat hanya mampu mendesah keras, sementara tubuh mungil nya ikut tersentak-sentak seirama. 

"aahh.. aahhh.. Joonhh.. Joon- _iee_ hh.. oohh.." 

"sshhh.. a-ahh.. nyaaahh.. sshhh.. _fas-fasterr_ hh.." 

"oohh.. Nam..hh.. Nam Joonhh.." 

"a-anngghh.. _je-jeball_ hh.. oohhh.." 

Nam Joon menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dinding Yoongi di bawah sana semakin erat menyelimuti batang _penis_ nya, terlebih mendengar nama nya didesahkan sedemikian rupa oleh suara seksi sang Kekasih membuat kejantanannya di dalam sana semakin membesar dan mengeras, membuat Yoongi membelalak kala merasakan dinding _rectum_ nya semakin dipaksa melebar oleh _penis_ sang Kekasih yang masih setia menggaruk dinding _rectum_ nya dengan urat-urat yang semakin menonjol, memberikan sensasi menggetarkan untuknya. 

"J-Joonhhh.. a-akuuuhh.." Yoongi merasa sesuatu bergumul dalam perutnya, mendesak ingin keluar. 

Nam Joon mencoba memahami maksud sang Kekasih, hingga remasan lubang Yoongi pada _penis_ nya menyadarkannya bahwa sang Kekasih akan mendapatkan klimaks pertama nya. 

"tu-tunggu sebentar, Sayanghh.. hhh.. ssshh.. aahh.." 

Yoongi hanya mampu mengangguk, sementara tangannya sudah meremas bantal Nam Joon, melampiaskan nikmat tertahan yang sudah di ujung tanduk. 

Nam Joon semakin bergerak cepat, bahkan suara derit ranjang nya tak malu-malu lagi terdengar, semakin cepat dan brutal untuk menggapai kepuasannya yang juga hampir datang, sementara Yoongi tak henti mendesah dan mengerang nikmat merasakan titik nya dihajar sedemikian kasar dan cepat nya oleh tubuh sang Kekasih. 

Memejamkan matanya kala mendapati warna putih perlahan mulai mendominasi pandangannya, hingga tubuhnya bergerak semakin dalam, membuat Yoongi semakin menjeritkan nama nya penuh ekstasi. 

"NAM JOON!" Yoongi sampai terlebih dahulu, dan di hentakkan kelima Nam Joon menyusulnya dengan menggeramkan nama sang Kekasih penuh nikmat. 

"ahh.. Y-Yoongi!" 

Menyemburkan cairan cinta nya jauh ke dalam Yoongi, menghantarkan kehangatan untuk Pria manis itu hingga ke relung hati terdalam nya. ia merasa.. ia sudah menjadi milik Nam Joon seutuhnya, dan itu membuatnya bahagia bukan kepalang. 

"kau lelah, eum?" gumam Nam Joon pada perpotongan lehernya, membuatnya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengusap sayang surai sang Kekasih. 

"lumayan. Hei, bukankah kau sedang demam, Joon- _ie_?" 

Nam Joon tersenyum, memeluk erat tubuh mungil di bawahnya, kemudian mengecupi tengkuk sang Kekasih yang penuh dengan _hickey_ khas nya. 

"kau sudah menyembuhkanku, Gi." Gumam Nam Joon, membuat Yoongi merona hebat. 

" _m-mwoya_.. ba-bangun, Joon- _ie_! Kau berat, tahu." Berpura-pura merajuk untuk menutupi jantung nya yang berdegup kencang. 

"aku merasakannya.." 

"eh? Merasakan apa?" bingung Yoongi. 

Nam Joon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah cantik sang Kekasih yang penuh peluh. 

"degupan jantungmu. Apa kau sedang malu, eum?" goda Nam Joon, membuat wajah Yoongi kembali memerah padam. 

"ish!" Yoongi memukul pelan lengan atas sang Kekasih sebelum kembali menarik kepala Nam Joon untuk ia dekap. Menyembunyikan wajah merahmu, _eoh_? 

"kau harus mengingat terus janjimu, dan pegang ucapanmu, Joon- _ie_. Aku akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku." Gumam Yoongi lirih, membuat kekehan Nam Joon terhenti, digantikan senyum tipis. 

Nam Joon bawa tangannya untuk mengusap sayang surai lembut sang Kekasih, hingga berakhir dengan menyisipkan sebuah kecupan hangat di sana. 

"aku janji, Gi. Aku akan terus mengingat janjiku, dan menepatinya. Percayalah, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, jadi jangan pernah jauh dariku. Atau kau akan mendapatiku kehilangan akal sehat, atau mungkin mati dengan cara mengenaskan." Tutur Nam Joon penuh keyakinan. 

Mendengar ucapan sang Kekasih membuat Yoongi dihinggapi rasa takut yang luar biasa. Ia bahkan tak sanggup hanya untuk membayangkan Nam Joon merealisasikan ucapannya itu. ia tak ingin melihat sang Kekasih menutup mata di hadapannya. 

"jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, Joon- _ie_ , atau aku akan marah padamu." 

Yoongi semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Nam Joon, membuat Pria tampan itu dapat merasakan nyata sebuah air yang menetes di dada nya. Yoongi menangis hanya karena ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. satu hal yang ia tahu, Yoongi nya sangat lembut dan.. ringkih. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, janji yang tertanam tanpa harus terucap. Ia akan melindungi sang Kekasih, melindungi Yoongi dari apapun juga dengan nyawa nya sendiri. Ia bersumpah akan memastikan Yoongi terlindungi, tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Melindunginya bahkan dari dirinya sendiri, sosok _monster_ yang tengah bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, dan siap mengamuk kapanpun. Ia akan melindungi Yoongi, meski itu artinya ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia janji. Nam Joon telah bersumpah, dan malaikat telah mencatat nya dalam diam.

**TBC**

MIND TO REVIEW, EUM? *deep bow*

VJin


End file.
